Stay The Night
by heidipoo
Summary: AJ and CM Punk are currently best friends, and have the best friendship ever. Things are fine, that is, until AJ starts to fall for Punk. Suddenly, she doesn't want the friendship anymore, she craves the next step. One night, she pushes things too far. Will Punk and AJ realize their true feelings for one another? Plus, what happens when Punk's ex gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Now my fans on twitter have been requesting a new Punklee fic from me for a really long time now! I did have a couple ideas for them so I figured, hey why not? So, as a little holiday treat for y'all I decided to finally come up with another fic. Keep in mind that I will try to keep the updates frequent, but I do go to school and work so my time is limited. Anyway, this fic will be about ten chapters long, and it's written with one of my good friends, Mel. Be sure to read and review, and go check out my other stories as well! Enjoy.**

* * *

In the beginning, CM Punk and AJ Lee were just friends, everything between them was strictly and nothing but platonic. However, to some outside observers, the friendship looked as though there was more beneath the surface. They would travel to shows together, support each other, hang out together, give each other advice, and all in all, they were just really good friends. Best friends if you wanted to go to that level. In fact, Punk would even sometimes consider AJ to be one of the boys. She was hilarious, and quirky, and just overall a geek; she wasn't like the divas, and more importantly, she wasn't like any other girl CM Punk had ever met. She and Punk liked, even loved, the same things: comic books, video games, TV shows, they had the same sense of humor, it was just a perfect match. Although they were considered to be quite opposite from each other, they were so compatible to one another. That was why they had such a good friendship.

But now, things were changing. Their time together got longer, their phone calls got later, and the playful banter became more frequent. Punk and AJ were starting to flirt with one another, and this not so platonic relationship scared AJ. First off, she was beginning to get feelings for him, and she was pretty sure that he was starting to get feelings for her too. Secondly, she didn't want to be stuck in the so called friendzone, or even lose her best friend. Thirdly, Punk had just gotten out of a relationship with Lita, and she didn't want to pressure him into dating her. That would make him mad. And fourthly, she was just so afraid of rejection, or that Punk would think she was being silly. But even though AJ had all this fear bottled up inside her small physique, another part of her was wondering what if?

What if she and CM Punk took the next step in their friendship? Surely the two would be happy. Not much would change between them. The more she thought about it, the more that their relationship was becoming real. The idea seemed so appealing to her, so appealing in fact, that tonight after the show, she was ready to make a move.

It was another Monday Night Raw, and CM Punk and AJ had just arrived at the arena."So do you have a match tonight, Pipsqueak?" Punk grinned down at her, giving her that amazing smile that she loved so much. She loved many things about him, though, if she was being honest with herself. Her favorite thing about him was probably his tattoos. She could get lost in his tattoos sometimes. There was just so many to look at. "Pipsqueak?" Punk asked again. He smirked once he had realized that she was staring at his tattoos again. "I know my tattoos are cool and all, AJ. But you don't have to stare so often." He smirked again, licking his lip ring.

AJ blushed a little, playing with her long brunette hair as she tucked it behind her ear, something she did quiet often when she was nervous. "I wasn't staring, Punky." She simply replied. "I was just taking a quick glance!" She said nonchalantly, knowing all too well that she was really checking him out.

He chuckled, pushing her playfully so that she stumbled in front of him. "You were totally staring!"

"I was not!" AJ protested, sticking her tongue out. "You're just so full of yourself, and think that everyone is admiring you."

"Well... You know, I am the best in the world." He teased her.

AJ playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever, I have a match to go get ready for, and I'm sure you have to go and get ready for an ass kicking, so I'll see you afterwards!" She waved as she tried to walk off and head to the diva locker room. But she didn't get far because Punk stopped her.

"What did you just say?" Punk said, picking her up as he spun her around playfully. "CM Punk does not get his ass kicked, he only kicks ass!" He said playfully again. But AJ could only hear nothing as he continued to talk and she got lost in his emerald eyes, and that's when she knew it. She knew that she was falling in love with her best friend, and the longer she held it in, the more it would kill her in the long run. Punk then put her down so that she was standing on her own two feet in front of him. "AJ?" He questioned, pulling the tiny diva out of her many thoughts.

"Huh?" She replied as she pushed her hair behind her ear again.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" He chuckled, smile lighting up his face.

"Not really." She said a little sheepishly as she rubbed her neck from embarrassment.

CM Punk laughed, "I said that we should hang out after the show, if you want." He repeated himself and AJ always said yes to his offers like this. Sometimes she wondered why he even asked.

"Do you even have to ask, Punky?" She replied. "Of course I'll hang out with you after the show. Just meet me by the locker room or something, okay? Now I really have to go get ready for my match." AJ finished as she waved goodbye to Punk and skipped off to the diva locker room.

"Okay, see you then!" Punk yelled to her.

Punk watched AJ's match, just like he watched all of her matches. He was proud of his best friend, and how far she had come. She was doing a great job at playing the heel, and being the Diva's champion. So many people had assumed that AJ wouldn't be able to make it here, but she had proved all of them wrong. Punk was proud to say that he was one of those very few people who had believed in AJ from the start, and he would be with her until the very end. She was his best friend after all.

Punk's match that night was a brutal one to say the least. The Shield had attacked him yet again, going after his already bruised ribs. This worried and angered AJ at the same time. She wanted him to be all right. She knew that he was in a lot of pain physically already, and she didn't want anyone to make it worse. She felt tears begin to sting her eyes as the match came to an end, and Punk lay on the floor outside the ring as he curled up into a ball, and held his ribs. "Punky..." She whispered to herself, making sure not to cry in front of all these people around her. "Come on... Get up... Please get up..." She softly whispered.

She watched as Punk got up, and then he met her backstage. He noticed the tears in her eyes, and he knew that it was because she was worried. He had brought her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Shhh..." He whispered. "I'm okay, I'm all right." He promised. AJ only nodded, relaxing at the warmth that filled her. She loved being in Punk's arms, more than she would ever want to admit.

"I was just worried... That's all." She said as Punk released her from his hold. "You still up for hanging out?" She then asked, giving Punk her best smile.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?" The straight edge man replied.

"Whatever." AJ shrugged. "We could always go back to my room and I could kick your butt at some more video games." She added with a devilish smirk.

"Oh you're so on!" Punk said and the two gathered their things and he and AJ headed back to the hotel that everyone was currently staying at. Once they arrived, they raced to AJ's room and indulged themselves in video games for the next few hours. After some matches on WWE '14, and some races on a couple of other games, Punk noticed the time, and saw that it was getting late.

"What is it?" AJ asked, noticing his concern.

"It's just getting late, that's all." He said shrugging nonchalantly. In that moment AJ decided that now was a better time than ever to make the next move. Hopefully, he would just take her up on her offer because the diva wanted this more than anything. She looked over at Punk, brown doe eyes shining, her heart about to vault out of her chest, and then she spoke.

"Do you wanna stay the night?"

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

CM Punk did nothing but stare wide-eyed at AJ. Had she really just asked what he thought she asked? Did she want him to stay the night with her? "AJ... I..." He began to speak but found that his mind was coming up blank. He was just so flabbergasted, and he didn't know what to say. "AJ." He said again, trying to find the clarity in his mind. His judgment was clouded and he wasn't quite sure what to do at this moment. How in the hell did playing video games lead to this?

"Punk, just stay the night." AJ said simply. "I know you want to. We have this special connection between us, it's there, I know you can feel it... I can." She added. "We're meant for each other." She finished as she looked up at the straight edge man with her joyous doe eyes. She didn't know what else to say, and if he shot her down after that, then she didn't know what she was doing wrong. It was inevitable. They were bound to happen sometime down the line, and now was a better time than ever.

"AJ." Punk said again, this time his voice a little more strict. But he still didn't know what else to say to her. Sure, he wanted to spend the night, he wanted that right now more than anything, but AJ was his best friend, and she was way too vulnerable right now, and he didn't want to take advantage of her like that. After all, Punk had morals. He still believed in chivalry.

"Please." She begged as her hand found his and she squeezed it gently for comfort. "Stay the night." In that moment, Punk chose what he wanted to do. She was asking for it, and he wouldn't deny her of what she wanted. In less than a millisecond his lips were pressed against hers and the two were engaged in one hell of a passionate kiss. AJ's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't even believe that this was really happening! But Punk must have wanted this as well because he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was. Their lips were glued to each other as they continued to kiss, curious hands roaming wherever they would reach. It must have just been all the tension and time built up between the two, and now they were finally succumbing to what they wanted.

Punk pulled away from the tiny girl, breathless, and he spoke, "AJ, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, after all, he wouldn't want her regretting something, especially if he was involved.

"I've never been more sure of anything, ever." She finished breathlessly, and in that moment, Punk's lips were back on hers again. She took a moment to climb into his lap gently, and his calloused hands found the small arch in her back, pulling the petite girl closer to him. The way he held her was just indescribable, and her tanned skin was so damn soft. The bed was all but just forgotten as they pulled out of the kiss and began to undress each other on the soft, carpeted floor. AJ took off his shirt first, exposing his beautifully tattooed chest. Her doe eyes wandered down as Punk chuckled.

"You can stare this time." He joked, poking fun at the way that she would always stare at the different tattoos on his toned body. Her eyes stayed glued to his chest though, not even acknowledging what he had just said. Even though she had seen the tattoos on his chest and abdomen many times before on the TV, this time had felt so different; it just felt so real, and so intimate. Maybe because AJ knew that she would be getting to see all of him this time, and that mere thought sent shivers down her spine. Next, Punk pulled AJ's shirt gently over her head, exposing her bra clad bosom to him for the very first time. She wasn't shy at all though. She had been thinking of this very moment for some time now. The moment that she and CM Punk would finally express their love to each other. "You're beautiful." He uttered in a breathless whisper, and he meant what he said. He had always found AJ beautiful.

"So are you." She replied in barely a whisper. The two shared a look, one that contained pure love and passion, and it seemed that they even knew what one another was thinking. Punk smiled at her, as they engaged in another loving kiss. AJ enjoyed the feeling of his cold lip ring on her mouth as their tongues seemed to dance together in a war for dominance. The straight edge man then pulled away, allowing AJ to catch her breath, but then began to place love bites and tiny butterfly kisses down her craned neck and the tops of her lovely breasts. The tiny diva merely savored the feeling of his lips on her skin as it felt they were burning holes in her. They then finished undressing each other, and they enjoyed each other's many perfections. "Punk..." AJ moaned his name softly. Her skin felt so good wherever his lips would touch it. "Oh god... I've waited so long for this moment... For you to touch me the way you are right now..." AJ could feel Punk's lips smirk against her skin.

"I've wanted this moment for just as long." He whispered against her skin. "Longer than you could ever think." He gently sucked on her collarbone, and he heard AJ softly moan his name again.

"I know." She whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"I want to touch you." He added quietly. "I'm dying to touch you. Can I?" He begged, no longer able to hold back. He needed to touch her. He had been longing for this moment for such a long time, and now that he was finally able to have the opportunity, he would gladly take advantage of it.

AJ nodded, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "You can touch me..." She whispered. "I want you to touch me." She quietly added. Punk nodded, waiting a moment before slowly traveling his hand up her thigh; and he could tell that AJ's breath was caught in her throat. "Don't tease me..." She pleaded.

"I won't, I promise." He whispered, and he meant it. He wanted this too bad to have time for teasing. His hand got closer and closer to her wet core, and when he had finally come in contact with her skin, she gasped loudly, throwing her head back.

"Phil..." She whispered. "Oh my god..." A smile then came to Punk's pierced lips. He was so glad that he could be the one giving AJ all this pleasure. "I'm ready... I need you." She barely whispered.

"Are you sure you want this, AJ?" He asked again for the last time. She nodded, and gave him a reassuring kiss. Without anymore hesitation, he plunged into her fully, earing many breathy moans from the tiny diva. The two engaged in the ancient lover's dance, and CM Punk just hoped that he and AJ wouldn't regret this in the morning...


	3. Chapter 3

CM Punk woke up the next morning feeling rather exhausted, and confused. He wasn't quite sure what had happened in the previous night, but a part of him didn't want to. The straight edge superstar felt like he didn't sleep at all last night. He rubbed his head slightly as he sat up, groaning just a bit. Then, his emerald colored eyes landed on the small diva that lay beside him. She was naked, and her arms seemed to be reaching out to him. _Oh shit_, he thought. _No way... _The voice in his head told him as he saw that all of their clothes lay all across the floor.

"Oh my god..." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed his boxers. "This did not happen... This did not happen..." He repeated to himself as he grabbed his jeans, and tripped as he stepped into them as he pulled them up. He then grabbed his gray in Punk we trust shirt, quickly throwing it on. He had to get out of here. This couldn't be spoken about, he couldn't speak to AJ. He couldn't face her. The friendship between the two best friends was now totally fucked up because he had kissed her. He was never supposed to kiss her. Not only had he kissed her, but he slept with her. Punk knew that he was never supposed to pass those boundaries... He had made love to her, over, over and over again. Albeit he would admit that it was the best moment of his life, he now knew that everything between he and AJ would now change. He had gotten lost in her, and his love for her.

Confused and not knowing what else to do, he slipped out the hotel room door, and his heart broke when he heard it click closed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back inside after he left because he didn't have a key. He also knew that once AJ woke up, that she would be confused and heart-broken. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her, believe it or not, the Chicago native did love the bubbly young diva, but CM Punk wasn't meant to fall in love, and he especially wasn't meant to fall in love with his best friend. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Where did the two best friends go from here?

A few hours later, AJ tossed and turned in the big empty bed. The sheets were warm, and they smelled like him, and suddenly, the surprising events of last night came floating back into her mind. She and CM Punk actually took the next step. They had sex... No, they made love, and the thought of it made AJ's face heat up and make it a lush crimson color. Punk was incredibly amazing at making love, and she had waited for that moment for a long time. The way he touched her, it was so gentle and sweet, and his kisses were so tender. Hell, he even left a few hickies on her neck and bosom. The whole night was just filled with magic, and she wouldn't take it back for the world. She was glad that the two had actually got to do that with each other, even though they were only so called, best friends.

"Punky?" The black widow called out as she finally opened her doe eyes to the bright morning sunshine. "Punk?" She called out again as she found that the bed was completely empty. She also noticed that his clothes were gone off the floor. Maybe he went to the bathroom...? Or to get breakfast? "Punk." AJ called out again, this time feeling more frustrated and hurt because deep down she knew that he had left, and this is exactly what she had feared in the first place. Why would he have left when the two best friends had shared a loving moment like that? AJ knew that he enjoyed it as much as she did, that was why she was so confused. "I never wanted this to happen..." She trailed off as she wrapped herself up in the sheets that he slept in and began to cry. A part of her wanted to grab her phone and call him, text him, anything at all... But she wasn't dumb, she knew Punk would only ignore her attempts to contact him.

Nonetheless, AJ tried calling Punk anyway. It didn't matter if he wouldn't pick up, maybe he would, who knew? She couldn't help it. She had to hear his voice. It would make her feel a little better. Even if it was for a few seconds, that would be better than nothing. Maybe they could even work all this stuff out, that way things wouldn't be awkward between them. AJ wanted nothing more than to begin a relationship with CM Punk, and now all this stuff happened.

"Hello?" Punk said after the forth ring.

AJ relaxed at the sound of his voice. She was so happy to hear it. "Phil..." She sighed his name. "Where did you go this morning?" She asked after a few minutes.

Silence.

"Phil," She said softly. "I know that you can hear me. I also know that after last night how you feel about me, because we didn't just sleep together once. We made love, and we made it over, and over, and over again. We got lost in it, and before we fell asleep, I told you that I love you. You told me that you loved me, too. The moment was perfect. I don't regret anything from last night, and I've held my feelings back for such a long time, Phil. You have no idea. It felt so good to make love to you over and over, and over again last night. It was amazing, it was perfect. You're perfect. I know you're afraid to fall in love, but that's okay." AJ finished as she just poured her heart out. Punk now knew everything, and she didn't regret. She was quiet for a moment, and he still didn't say anything. Then AJ's heart broke at the sound of the dial tone.

Punk had hung up on her.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed, and CM Punk had nearly drove himself crazy because he hadn't talked to AJ since the incident. He missed her terribly, hell, they had went from talking and hanging out with each other everyday, to not talking at all. It just felt like he was assuming the worst. What if he and AJ did get into a relationship? Who's to say it would last that long? Then what? They would never be able to be friends again. It would be too awkward and uncomfortable. The straight edge man sighed as he ran a hand through his now shaggy hair. He was tired of this, tired of just assuming things and avoiding AJ. He hadn't even talked to her at the house show that they just had. Punk knew that he couldn't go on like this, living without AJ. He had to talk to her and he had to do it soon.

AJ had pretty much just felt down without Punk. After all, he was her rock; her main supporter. Even though she didn't regret them making love, she just wished it didn't cause all this havoc. She missed her Punky, she missed him so much. The petite diva felt more lonelier than ever. He wouldn't answer her calls, her texts, her tweets, anything, and it really made her feel like crap. Did he really not want anything to do with her anymore? Her mind was wandering too, and her thoughts were far more worse than his. AJ feared that now that they slept together, he didn't want anything else to do with her anymore. It seriously scared her. She really wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't letting her.

CM Punk couldn't take it anymore. He had to see AJ, his thoughts were killing him on the inside, and they were starting to eat him alive on the inside. If he were to sit here, and assume things forever, it would only make things worse, and he more than likely would lose AJ for good. He couldn't have that. He was in love with her. He exited the arena where the house show was held, and he saw AJ wandering alone in the parking lot. This scared him. What was a small, beautiful woman like her doing alone in a dark parking lot this time of night? It wasn't safe.

"AJ?" The Chicago native whispered. AJ jumped at the sound of his voice. She for sure thought that she would never hear it again. Even though it had scared her half to death, it had calmed her at the same time, and she was so relieved to hear it.

"Punky..." She whispered, tears filling her brown eyes as she turned around to face him. Punk could see the tears behind her eyes, and he knew it was because of the pain he had been causing her for the past few days. He hated himself for that.

"What are you doing out here alone, AJ?" He asked, his voice was firm, but it was only because he cared for her so much. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Do you know what could happen to you?" He questioned. "Do you have any fucking idea what I would do if something happened to you, AJ!" He snapped. He was angry with her, but it was only because he had so much tension built up inside him. He loved her, and he truly was concerned about the small diva. Punk just hoped that he wasn't too late, he hoped that he and AJ still had a chance.

AJ let out a quick laugh, "Oh?" She questioned. "Now you care?" The diva had to admit, she was pretty pissed, after all, her best friend had just ignored her and practically forgotten her existence.

"AJ-" Punk tried to interrupt, but she cut him off.

"You haven't answered my calls, my texts, my tweets..." She rambled off. "We haven't even talked to each other in a week, and that's the first thing you have to say to me? You have to yell at me because I'm alone? Maybe I want to be alone!" She yelled. Punk was baffled by her response... Maybe he had already lost her after all, and that very thought scared the shit out of him. He waited to long to come and talk to her. "Why don't you just go back to ignoring me?" AJ replied, and the tone of her voice was bitter, and she turned her back and started to walk away from the straight edge man. Punk's mind began to race as it filled with a mix of thoughts, but if he knew one thing, it was that he couldn't let her go again. He had to let her know how he felt. How he truly felt. Even if it scared him, and it did.

"AJ!" He cried, fear in his voice. "Please don't go. Please don't walk away from me!"

"Why not?" She asked coldly. "You didn't seem to have any problems when it came to walking away from me right after we made love. What makes this any different? Because that was so much worse and you know it!" She yelled, her voice growing weak.

Punk sighed quietly, he really had screwed up, and he was well aware of the fact that he did. "I know I screwed up, AJ. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I walked away from you, from us, and that I ignored you for as long as I did. I only did that because I didn't know what else to do." He paused for a moment, CM Punk was rarely ever an emotional guy, but the thought of losing AJ made him extremely emotional. He wasn't used to this either. "We both know that I've had really past shitty relationships." He went onto say after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck, and took a deep breath. "I guess I walked away from you, from us because I was so damn afraid of screwing up our friendship, or even worse, breaking your heart. I don't want to hurt you, AJ. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do, and I probably did both of those things when I walked out on you the next morning, but I swear to you, AJ, that wasn't my plan. I panicked. I'm in love with you, AJ. I'm in love with you, and it scares me, because I don't want to screw this up. I just want to be with you." He explained, and then he took a breath. He was afraid of how AJ would respond. But he hoped she would understand. "Please give me a second chance, AJ..." He whispered.

"Punk..." She turned back around to face him, taking steps closer to him by the second. Her voice was low, and raw with emotion, and her doe brown eyes were puffy and red. "Do you really mean all that?" She asked. Deep down in her heart, she knew he was telling the truth, she knew her Punky so well.

"Of course, AJ." He said in a heart beat.

"You don't have to be scared." AJ replied simply. "Because I'm scared too. I don't want to mess this up either..." She looked up at him, and their eyes met. "We can make this work." She added.

"How?" Punk asked as he looked down at the small girl.

"Because I know you're the one for me, Punk." Those words right there, he felt them to his heart, because deep down, he knew AJ was the one for him too, there was no doubting it. "This isn't the past, and I'm not Lita. You know me, Punk." She finished, wondering what else Punk had to say.

It was silent then, between the two, nothing but their hearts pounding, and their shallow breaths in the crisp air. CM Punk merely looked down at AJ, really noticing how beautiful she looked at night, and he closed the space between them, and the two engaged in a loving kiss. He had nothing more to say to her, he just needed her to know that he loved her, and that he wasn't going anywhere. "I love you, AJ." He said simply, as his forehead rested against hers.

"I love you too, Punk."


	5. Chapter 5

AJ Lee examined herself in the mirror. She smiled, happy with the way she looked. She had on short jean shorts, and a pink pair of converse. She had on a pink fancy t-shirt, and she smiled again. Punk had texted her earlier in the day, letting her know that he was going to take her on a much obliged date later tonight. She was nervous, though. She had never actually been on a date with the straight edge superstar. She had always just hung out with him. But this was their official first date. He had even said so herself. She texted him back, grabbing her coat as she walked out the door.

_On my way! Can't wait to see you! - Pipsqueak._

Down the hall, Punk smiled at AJ's text. He couldn't wait to see her, he was nervous for this date. The Chicago native had never been on a date, and he was more than sure that AJ been on many dates before. He didn't blame them, though. AJ was beautiful. He knew he had to try hard to make this date memorable, that's why he was going to surprise the spitfire and take her to a nearby aquarium. Punk knew that she really loved animals, so he figured the aquarium would be the best place to go besides a zoo, but there weren't any zoos in the area.

Catching him off guard, there was a sudden knock at his hotel room, he knew it could be none other than AJ. "It's me Punky!" She then called out, making Punk's assumptions correct. He answered the door with a grin and took in the petite girl's appearance. She looked stunning, like always... But he knew she would be.

"You look beautiful." He commented nonchalantly, but he saw the blush rising on AJ's tanned cheeks.

"Thanks Punk. You look nice too." She smiled, eyes lighting up.

"Shall we?" He asked as he extended an arm to AJ and she took it gladly. Punk then lead the small diva out to the hotel parking lot where the rental car was parked. He opened the door for her and helped her in, after all, Punk was nothing but chivalrous. "I'm really glad I finally have the time to take you out on a proper date." He said as he started up the car and began driving to their destination.

"Me too." AJ obliged. It was silent between the two until AJ poked the straight edge man in the arm with a sly grin etched on her face. "So..." She drawled out. "Where are you taking me?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"Nope." Punk said immediately.

"Nope?" AJ questioned.

"It's a surprise." He said simply and AJ merely whined.

"Punky! Come on! You know I hate surprises!" She nearly yelled. Punk smiled at AJ, she was so cute when she acted like this, and he loved it. An hour later after much driving and a ton of AJ's protests, Punk finally pulled into the parking lot of the aquarium that he was taking his new girlfriend. "Punky!" She squealed happily. "I love animals!" She grinned happily as she jumped out of the car, and basically ran over to the entrance. "Let's go!" she said happily as she bounced on her feet. "I'm so excited!"

Punk chuckled as he slid his warm, calloused hand into hers, intertwining their fingers, and kissed her forehead. He was so glad that they could finally act like and feel like a real official couple, because they finally were one. He couldn't be happier with his life right now. "I know, baby." He said, "But calm down just a little." He smiled warmly as he lead her over to where the dolphins were, that was her favorite animal.

"Aw! Look at them!" She chirped, pressing her hands and face against the window as she watched them. Punk stood behind her, a smile on his own face. It was so nice to see AJ this happy after she had been in so much pain the last few days. It made him feel even better to know that he was causing this happiness, when he knew that he was also the reason for her pain. As he watched her face light up at the sight of the dolphins, he got the most amazing feeling inside. The feeling of love, and even though he was afraid, he was ready to fall in love with AJ, and give her his heart.  
He walked up from behind her as he wrapped his arms around the tiny diva's waist, and kissed her shoulder softly.

"I'm so happy to see you your happily bubbly self again" He whispered in her ear.

AJ smiled at him as she turned around to meet his gaze, "This is turning out to be a pretty great first date."

"You think?" Punk chuckled as he kissed the diva on the forehead.

"One of the bests, actually." She informed him as Punk was about to kiss her. "Ooh! Turtles!" She yelled and ran to another tank of animals, just missing Punk's kiss. The straight edge man laughed as he followed her over to the sea turtles. He was just glad that he could make the petite girl this happy.

"Are you hungry?" Punk asked as he noticed a concession stand selling some hot dogs out of the corner of his eye.

"A little." The diva replied as she skipped over to CM Punk and grabbed his hand, squeezing it a bit.

"Let's get something to eat, okay? We have plenty of time to check out the rest of the animals." Punk chuckled as he and AJ walked over to the small cart.

"Okay, Punky." AJ said as she laid her head on Punk as they walked.

As the couple were eating, Punk's ex girlfriend, Lita was watching them intently. She had followed Punk to the aquarium today, wondering why in the hell he'd be coming to a place like this, only to realize that he had brought AJ with him. Lita had no idea that Punk and AJ were together, and inside, she was fuming with jealousy and rage. In her opinion, AJ was the whole reason that she and Punk's relationship fell apart. She hated that AJ was Punk's best friend, and now that they were an official couple, her mind was set on getting back Punk, because he was rightfully hers, and not that little girl AJ's.


	6. Chapter 6

AJ was excited tonight, particularly more excited than she usually was. Raw would be on tonight, and she had a match for the first time in a couple of weeks. She had been busy doing other shows around the world, but was glad to be back on Raw in the US. She had a match tonight against Nikki Bella, and though Nikki was one of the harder Diva's in the company to face, the small Diva was excited nonetheless, and couldn't wait to get into the ring.

She smiled to herself as she finally reached her own locker room. She had just left Punk's, and he told her how she would do a great job tonight, and he couldn't wait to see her match, and that made AJ feel proud, because she knew if CM Punk thought that she was good in the ring, that she had to be good. He was the best in the world, after all. Thinking about Punk simply made AJ's heart soar. The two had been having a wonderful relationship, and she was so thankful for that.

Though the smile that was on her lips quickly fell as soon as she opened the door to her locker room, her locker room had been totally trashed. AJ's eyes began to tear up as she looked around her destroyed locker room. She didn't understand who would do this to her. She thought for sure that she was liked by everyone in the company. But maybe AJ was wrong, maybe she had an enemy. She noticed a folded up piece of paper on the floor. She opened it, and it read: _Slut._ AJ's heart stopped. Someone had something against her, but she didn't know who, or even understand why. AJ turned around when she heard the sound of cold laughter. She knew that laugh better than anyone's. It belonged to Punk's ex-girlfriend, Lita.

"I see you got my little note, AJ." She said coolly as the redhead walked in, and closed the door. AJ just stared at Lita. She had no idea what to say. Lita was much taller and stronger than AJ, so she figured it would be best for her to keep her mouth shut. "I saw you with my boyfriend at the aquarium the other day. Cute," She said, forcing a smile. "But, like I said, he's mine. So you better back the hell off a lot sooner rather than later if you know what's good for you, little girl." Lita said as she now had AJ cornered, and was in her face. Her eyes were dark, and her tone was cold. AJ's brown eyes darted around the room quickly as she hurried and tried to think of something to say. She had never been more scared and afraid in her life. "What's wrong, little girl?" Lita asked as she finally had the small diva cornered. AJ merely said nothing as she felt super intimidated by the older diva.

"Lita, I-" AJ began to say but was abruptly cut off as Lita forcefully punched the small diva in the stomach, making her fall to her knees with a cough.

Lita laughed, "Next time, it'll be much worse." She said as she turned and then sashayed out of AJ's locker room. "Stay away from Punk." She added. AJ forced herself to her feet. The blow from Lita had hit the New Jersey native harder than she had expected to. Her mind was racing. She couldn't even remember the last time Punk had spoken of Lita. The two had broken up quite some time ago. This didn't make any sense to AJ. Lita had hurt Punk, so why would she want him back? It was probably only to make his life worse for a second time around; and AJ refused to allow that to happen. She loved Punk too much, and she would do anything to protect him. Even if that meant letting Lita bully her around. She would do anything for that man, simply because of how much she loved him.

She and Nikki had put on a great match, and AJ had won. She was glad her match was over because she could still feel the after effects of Lita blow from earlier, and it hurt like hell. Punk met her backstage as he kissed her softly. "Hey you." He smiled. "You did amazing. I'm proud of you." Though warmth filled AJ, it couldn't over the pain she was feeling.

"Thanks baby," She said, forcing a smile.

Punk noticed the pained look on her face. "AJ, are you okay?" He questioned.

She panicked, trying to think of a quick excuse. "The match with Nikki." She lied as she looked up at Punk. "A couple of her moves kind of hurt me a little bit, but I'll be okay." She added, forcing on another fake smile.

"Oh." Punk replied, unable to think of a more proper response. "Uh, are you ready to go back to the hotel, or did you want to go out tonight?" He then asked as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to change the subject. He knew something was wrong with AJ, but he wouldn't pry at her as he might make her mad.

"I'm just ready to go to bed." She answered honestly.

"Okay, then let's go." Punk said as he took AJ's hand in his and led her to the rental car that they were both sharing. He opened up the door for her, noticing how sad she looked. They drove in silence until AJ cleared her throat and spoke softly.

"You know I love you right?" She asked as she looked over at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "And that I would do anything for you." She added.

This caught Punk off guard and he chuckled a bit, "Of course AJ. I love you too... Now what brought all this on?" He asked curiously.

AJ shrugged nonchalantly, "I just thought you should know." She said as they drove back to the hotel. AJ had her mind set on never telling CM Punk what had happened between her and Lita. He didn't need that kind of stress right now.


	7. Chapter 7

AJ got into her pajamas as she heard Punk finishing up his shower. She was so thankful for him, and that's why she was doing this. She jumped when she heard her phone go off. Who would be texting her at this hour? The text read: _Just in case you didn't think I meant what I said, I promise you I did. Next time I see you with my boyfriend I'll kick your ass. He doesn't love you. No one could ever love you. You're going to fuck up his life. Stay the hell away from him. He doesn't need a clingy unstable weirdo like you in his life. _AJ felt tears stinging her eyes. She just wanted Lita to leave her alone, but she knew that the redhead wouldn't leave her alone any time soon; or if at all. She quickly blinked away the tears however when she saw Punk step out of the hotel bathroom.

"AJ?" Punk questioned, the look on her face worried the Chicago native. "Are you okay?"

AJ nodded, clearing her throat. "I'm just fine, baby." She smiled. "I'm just really tired, that's all." She lied. "Come into bed and snuggle with me?" She asked, opening her arms for him as she smiled.

Punk chuckled lightly. "Of course I'll snuggle with you," He smiled. He climbed into bed side her, and took her into his arms.

AJ snuggled into his embrace, fitting almost perfectly. "Goodnight, Punky." She yawned, snuggling closer to his body. "I love you."

"I love you too, pipsqueak," He whispered, kissing her forehead. Not even ten minutes had passed, and AJ was sleeping peacefully. He looked at AJ's phone. The feeling in his stomach told him that he needed to look at her texts. Even though he knew it was wrong to go through her phone, he couldn't help himself. He felt like he needed to do this in order to protect the love his life.

As his eyes scanned the text from Lita, he learned that the feeling in his stomach couldn't be more right. He felt anger rush through him. What in the hell was Lita doing, sending these types of texts to AJ. He couldn't help but think that she too was the reason AJ was acting so off earlier tonight. It also made sense to him no why AJ had said that she loved him out of nowhere on their way to the hotel. It was because she would do anything for him, and that she did love him. He realized that she would even allow for Lita to push her around, but Punk wasn't going to allow that to happen. He loved AJ, and he would do what he had to do to protect her from his crazy ex-girlfriend.

He waited for a moment, and then he decided to reply to Lita as if he were AJ. _Okay. Okay, Lita. I give up. He's yours. You can have him. Meet me at 6am in my locker room so we can agree that this thing is over. _After the text was sent, he made sure to delete it, and then he closed his eyes. He needed rest for dealing with Lita. Dealing with her was always a draining process.

The next morning, Punk woke up bright and early, and saw that AJ was still fast asleep. After all, she needed it, so he would leave her there so that he could go deal with their problem. He wrote her a note, saying that he was heading to the gym to do his early morning work out, and then got dressed and left the hotel room. He wasn't really going to the gym of course, he was going to deal with Lita. It was already a little past six in the morning so hopefully the redhead would be at AJ's locker room already. Punk parked his car and made his way inside the arena to find AJ's locker room. When he walked inside he saw that it was still trashed, which meant that Lita had to have done all this yesterday. "Lita." He called out. "This is it, I'm done with the fucking games already." He added as his nostrils flared in anger. This is exactly why he didn't want to get into a relationship with AJ in the first place. He knew this shit with Lita was going to happen. It was inevitable.

"Punk?" Lita questioned, from where she sat on the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"What in the hell are you doing threatening AJ the way you have been, Amy!?" He yelled. "AJ has done nothing to you! Leave her alone! I don't love you, and I'm happy with her!" He finished as he stared at the redhead with his cold eyes.

"Happy?" Lita yelled back, questioning him. "Please! Nothing ever makes you happy, Phil!"

"Newsflash, Lita! AJ makes me happy! AJ makes me very happy! She actually loves me! You never loved me! I was just a joke to you! Leaving you was the best choice I ever made. Now I'm with AJ and there's nothing you can do about it, or nothing you can do to change it. I love AJ more than I have ever loved anyone, and with her, I feel like I'm falling in love for the first time. It's the best feeling in the world." He explained.

Lita only laughed harshly. "Please," She said, rolling her eyes. "You don't know anything about love, Punk. Nor are you capable of loving anyone. You don't think I can do anything to change this?" She asked. "You just wait and see," She threatened. She then maneuvered passed Punk, bumping into him as she made her way out of the locker room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Punk yelled at her as she walked away. But she didn't answer, and Punk feared that he may have just made thing worse than they were meant to be. Lita could never be stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, AJ had just woken up and gotten out of bed. "Punk?" She called out, noticing that he was nowhere to be found in the hotel room. Suddenly, he brown eyes fell on the note that he left on the nightstand beside the bed. She read it wondering where he could have gone at this early in the morning, but then relaxed as she saw that he had only went downstairs to the hotel gym. Slipping on some comfy sweats and a hoodie, she made her way down to the gym to join CM Punk for his work out, but only found out that he wasn't down there. Maybe he went back to the room? But that didn't make any sense because she would have passed him in the elevator. An idea popping into her head, AJ decided that she would ask some of the other superstars and divas if they had seen him.

She approached Natalya, who was busy bench pressing. "Hey Nattie." She greeted. "Have you seen Punk down here at all this morning?" AJ asked.

Natalya shook her head as she racked her weights, "No sweetie, I haven't... Actually, I don't think he's been at the gym at all this morning because I've been down here for a few hours now. Sorry." She replied.

This made AJ curious, "No that's okay, thanks anyway Nat." AJ said.

Punk made his way back to the hotel room to find it empty. "AJ?" He called out. "Babe? Where are you?" His mind began to race. What if she had ran into AJ when she went to go and look for him, but Lita found her instead only to make things worse for her? He jumped when he heard the door open and close. But he let out a sigh of relief when he saw AJ standing before him. "Baby, where did you go? You had me worried," He said.

"Where were you?" AJ asked, ignoring his question. "Because Nattie said that you weren't at the gym at all this morning." He face fell as hurt flashed over her face. "Did you lie to me?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"Baby, I-"

AJ cut him off, shaking her head. "Where were you?" She asked again.

"I went to go and confront Lita, and I told her to leave you alone. I did that because I care about you. I care for you so much, AJ. So damn much. I realized last night what you meant when you said you would do anything for me, but baby, I don't want you to put your life in danger for me. I realize that Lita will cause you and I problems from here on out, but I don't care to be honest. She can do whatever she wants to do, AJ, but I'm not leaving you. I'm madly in love with you. I want to marry you, AJ." He blurted out.

AJ stood there and stared up at him. She was glad that he had went to deal with the Lita problem, and she was glad that Punk cared about her as much as she cared about him. "So..." AJ started, "How did the thing with Lita go?" She asked.

Punk sighed, "April, I just proposed to you and all you can care about is Lita?" Punk asked. "You're unbelievable!" He shouted.

"So, that means it went bad?" AJ assumed, just because Punk was avoiding her question. She honestly wanted to know what happened between the two at their little meeting.

"AJ!" Punk yelled again as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Of course I care about the Lita thing! If she's tormenting us like this now, how do you think it will be when we're married? It'll just get worse! She'll never leave us alone!" She shouted right back. "You just, you just don't think things through, Punk." AJ said.

"I told you I dealt with her, everything will be okay now, I promise." He said as he stepped closer to AJ, grabbing her small hands in his.

"I don't think it will Punk... Maybe this is a sign that we weren't even supposed to be together in the first place." She said as her childlike voice wavered.

"Don't say that." Punk replied, sorrow written deep in his eyes. "I love you too much." He added.

"Look at us." AJ said quietly. "We're doing exactly what she wants... She's tearing us apart." She said as tears began to run down her cheeks. Punk looked back into her eyes, and he felt a deep pain in his chest. AJ had rejected his proposal.

"So... You... You don't want to marry me?" He asked; his voice cracking. He didn't want to cry in front of AJ, but if he was being honest with himself, he felt like total shit right now. He had never felt so low in his life.

"I..."

Punk shook his head, releasing her hands from his own. "This isn't something you should have to think about, April." He whispered sadly, slowly backing away. "It's fine that you don't want to marry me," He added, his voice was full of sadness, as well as his face. But he tried so hard to hide it. The straight edge superstar had never felt like this before. It was totally new to him, and it scared him.

"Punk, it's not that I don't want to, I just-"

"It's okay, AJ. I honestly don't need you to try and make me feel better." His tone was still dull as he spoke to her, and AJ couldn't help but hate herself just a little bit. She never meant to break Punk's heart; she loved him more than anything. But she was afraid to marry Punk because of Lita; she just didn't want any more issues. "Look," Punk sighed, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I have to go, I... I just need to go and do some thinking," He said stumbling over his words as he began to feel nervous on top of feeling heart broken. "I'm just gonna go get my own room for the night... I... I think that's best."

"Phil, please don't go," AJ softly whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, AJ, and you know damn well that I do, but I just think that this is what's best for now. I... I'm sorry," He whispered as he opened the door, and walked out. AJ stood in the middle of the room as she watched the door close behind the love of her life, and as soon as she heard it click close, fresh tears began to roll down the New Jersey native's cheeks. What did she just do?


	9. Chapter 9

Shock? Was that the right word to describe what she was feeling? The door slammed shut, and AJ could only stand in the middle of the hotel room, feeling hurt and looking dumbfounded. CM Punk, the man of her dreams, her soul mate, had just walked out of her life, and she was pretty sure that they had just broken up. Suddenly, AJ couldn't stop the tears from coming as she sunk down to the floor on her knees and she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Her heart felt as if there was a hole in it now. "Why couldn't you have just said yes?" She cried to herself, referring to the proposal that happened just minutes ago. There she went again, always having other people ruin her relationships, and this time, she was afraid that Punk was gone for good. AJ didn't know how she was going to fix this, hell, she didn't know if she could fix it.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Punk's number, hoping he hadn't left the hotel yet, but got no answer. She figured he probably turned his phone off... But she wouldn't blame him. After everything the two had been through in the short amount of time they had been together, she'd want to be alone too. Punk was probably pissed at her. What the hell was AJ thinking? Telling him that they were never meant to be? Inside, the spitfire felt scared, and she felt more alone than ever now. She just wanted her best friend back.

Punk roamed the halls of the hotel in the daze. He didn't know where to go, what to do, or who to talk to. He had just lost his best friend, and he had never felt so alone. He couldn't understand why AJ had rejected him. Sure, the straight edge superstar was considered a loner sometimes, but he always had AJ by his side. Though he no longer had AJ, and he didn't have her anymore because he had walked away from her. He walked away from her because he figured that would be easiest on him, it would be less painful than to have to look into the eyes of the girl you loved more than anything, and know that each time you looked at her, that she didn't want to marry you. To him, it seemed that it was almost too easy for AJ to reject him. Maybe he wasn't as good of a boyfriend to her as he had thought he was. Maybe AJ was unhappy with him because he was a shitty partner. He shook his head. Love sucked, and he swore to himself at this moment he would never fall in love again.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Lita until he had bumped into her. "Sorry." He mumbled, and kept on walking. He had no intentions of speaking to the redhead. After all, she was the complete and udder cause of all this mess. Everything was particularly her fault, and he despised her for it.

"Punk?" She questioned. "What's the matter with you?" When Punk didn't reply, and he just kept walking, she grabbed his elbow. "Phil, what's going on?" She demanded.

"Thanks to you, AJ said no when I asked her to marry me!" He screamed angrily. "You ruined my relationship!" He knew he shouldn't be giving her the satisfaction of knowing their business, but it just came out, and he was pissed off beyond belief.

Lita shook her head. "AJ said no because she never loved you to begin with, Punk. I told you that the girl was trouble. You don't deserve that. You deserve much better than her." She said, beginning her mind games again.

Punk only stared at Lita, he didn't know what to say, and he hated that he was feeling such a mix of emotions right now. He was vulnerable, and his judgment was clouded, he was confused and just felt like a big pile off goo. "Whatever." Lita didn't say anything; she only bent Punk's head down to hers, and kissed him. She poured all she could into the kiss, having to prove a point. Much to her surprise and delight, Punk was kissing her back in an instant. It felt normal almost, but when he was kissing her, all he could think of was AJ, and how her lips used to feel on his.

"See." She whispered against his lips. "All you need is me. Didn't you miss this?" She asked.

AJ stood a few feet away as fresh tears rolled down her already stained cheeks. When she realized that Punk had indeed turned his phone off, she thought it would be best to go and find him. But she had no idea that when she did find him, that she would find him kissing Lita. She hated herself for screwing up the best thing she ever had. All she had to do was say yes, and truth be told, she wanted to. More than anything, she wanted to say yes. But it was unexpected, and it had scared her. She would do anything to get the chance to do it over though, and this time, she would say yes.

She loved Punk more than anything, and she knew that he loved her too. That was why he had walked away from her. Because he loved her, and she knew the moment she said no to him, that she had broken a piece of his heart. But she would do whatever she had to do tell him just how important he was to her, because she knew that she couldn't lose him again. He meant the world to her, and she would do everything and anything she had to get the Chicago native to see that.

"Punk." She called out, her voice filled with so much despair. Her heart was about to vault out of her chest and she didn't know what to say as she stared at them, doe eyes still full of salty tears. CM Punk stared back at her, feeling like he just wanted to die in that moment. This was something that either of them would never forget.

"AJ... I-" He started to say, but AJ had already turned around and sprinted down the hallway just to get away from the two. Punk knew not to run after her, that wouldn't be right. He would give her time and explain everything to her later when they were both in their right mind. "You can't just let other people be happy, can you?" He spat at Lita, then turned to walk away. His mind wandered as to how in the hell he was going to make things right because he knew he wanted to be with AJ for the rest of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

AJ paced back and forth nervously in her locker room. Her mind was frazzled and she wasn't even sure what the hell was going on at the moment. She was just told that she would be defending her title tonight, and she no idea on who she would be facing. The WWE creative told her that she would be having a surprise opponent. That thought seriously scared her. It made her nervous. She didn't mind defending her title of course, but she would love to know who she was facing. And on top of all that, the issues that she had been having with CM Punk were still not resolved, and all she could see in her head was the image of he and Lita kissing.

Not knowing who she was going against was causing AJ to lose her focus. She wasn't sure why she was, but for some reason she had an uneasy filling about this match tonight. She then skipped out to the ring, her usual entrance, but the crowd could tell something was off. Her feeling was right however when she was standing in the middle of the ring, and then Lita's music hit. Her heart sank. Since when did Lita come back into the WWE?

The match was over and quick as it had started, after a couple of flips and body slams and submission holds, AJ lay in the middle of the ring without her belt as she watched Lita celebrate. How could she have let this even happen? She was letting Lita ruin her life. First she lost her boyfriend, and now she lost her title, both to the same person. Could things really get any worse at this moment? It felt as if she had hit bottom, and that there was no way she'd be able to come back up.

"I told you little girl." Lita teased. "I told you I was going to get what I wanted, first Punk, then your title." She spat as AJ only continued to lie on the ground. It felt as if everything around her was coming undone, and that she was powerless to stop it. She couldn't even think of a proper comeback to say to the redhead as she kept celebrating the title win. All she did was roll out of the ring, and slowly made her way backstage. AJ felt like crap, she just wanted to go get her stuff out of her locker room and head back to the hotel. Things were not looking good for her.

Meanwhile, somewhere else backstage, CM Punk had been paying close attention to the TV and saw AJ's match. He knew how much the diva title meant to AJ, and now that she had lost it, she was probably more upset than ever, especially since she didn't have her best friend to rely on. Punk stood there, weighing the pros and cons of going to see her. After all, she was probably in her locker room, crying and upset, and she probably didn't want to see anyone at all right now. But still, if he did go see her, maybe they could work things out and maybe she did want to see him after all.

He trudged down the hallway, nerves in a bundle and scared as hell, until finally he knocked on AJ's locker room door hoping she was still there. "AJ?" He called out as he continued to knock. He couldn't really hear anything but the sounds of her muffled sniffles, but he hoped she would answer the door. "AJ?" He called out again.

"Go away!" She yelled, not bothering to get the door. "I don't wanna talk to anybody right now!" Punk sighed, of course she'd be like this right now. She was upset, and when she was upset she was stubborn as hell.

"AJ, please open the door." Punk begged. As he stood there, and waited for her to open the door, his heart sank. He couldn't lose AJ. Just the mere thought of losing her sent him deep into insanity. What the hell would he do without his best friend? "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk away from you. But I had to. I had to walk away from you because you hurt me when you rejected me. Maybe you rejected me because you aren't ready to have a serious life with me. I care for you so much, AJ. You have no idea." He sighed as he started to lose hope. He wasn't sure if AJ was listening, but he hoped that she was.

There was movement within her locker room, and then the door opened and her head peeked out. "Then why did you kiss Lita?" She whispered. Her eyes were bloodshot, and he cheeks were a little tear stained, but god, it had felt like forever since the last time he had seen her, and to him, she looked so beautiful.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Because I'm an idiot. But I didn't feel anything when I kissed her. I told myself that I was kissing you. Because that's all I want. Is to kiss you." He confessed.

"You promise?" AJ asked again, her voice in just a whisper.

"Pinky promise." Punk said as he held up his tattooed pinkie. AJ looked at his finger for a moment, then up into his green eyes before intertwining her much smaller finger with his. This was it, the moment that both of them had been waiting a long time now for. Once the pinkie promise was complete, Punk took the small diva in his arms and passionately kissed her. He kissed her like it was their very first kiss, and that he would never let her go. "I love you..." Punk said to her as they pulled away from each other and rested their forehead against one another's.

"I love you too." AJ replied back as she stared into Punk's eyes lovingly. The all of a sudden, she uttered a singled word, "Yes..." She said, her voice barely audible.

In that moment, Punk was confused, "Yes...? Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes, I will marry you." AJ answered with a proud smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" Punk questioned as he smiled incredulously.

AJ nodded, "I'm completely serious. No more Lita, just me and you." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me..." Punk replied. So there they were, the two best friends were finally beginning their life together, and they wouldn't let anyone else get in the way of them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys, so that was mine and Mel's little Punklee fic. Let us know what y'all thought of it, and don't worry, there will be plenty of more fics to come. We're actually planning on writing another Punklee fic very soon so be sure to look for it. Y'all have been some very faithful readers, and I know that I don't always update on a regular basis, but hey, that's life for you. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I appreciate every single one of your reviews. Without you guys, I wouldn't be here. Check out my other fics, and be sure to stay fabulous. (:**


End file.
